


we make a pretty picture

by crystaltea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltea/pseuds/crystaltea
Summary: Prompt:
 college au. established relationship with chanyeol and yifan managing college and finding time to spend with one another. Squicks: dub/non-con, watersports, scat fics, cheating, mentions of suicide





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [yifantasy2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yifantasy2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> college au. established relationship with chanyeol and yifan managing college and finding time to spend with one another. 
> 
> Squicks: dub/non-con, watersports, scat fics, cheating, mentions of suicide

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go for something that was a bit more on the simpler side. I debated for quite a long time on whether or not I should add more or less, none the less I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. I got a chance to use some new brushes and I managed to make a few new pngs. I hope that the prompter and everyone else enjoys ~ ♥
> 
> © All the photo's used in this Fanedit were taken by Destined


End file.
